Treacherous
by BehindGrayEyes
Summary: Book One - Therese Argent has never had a normal life, and she knows she never will. Since moving to Beacon Hills, she's more concerned about the next shopping trip with her new friend Lydia and what to wear to lacrosse games than she is about finding the Alpha that's been terrorising Beacon Hills and killing seemingly innocent victims. Scott McCall/OC
1. Introduction

_**Treacherous**_

" _Adjective: treacherous - guilty of or involving betrayal or deception._ _ **"**_

 _ **Book One**_

 _ **Anchors & Arrows**_

 **Love. Be Afraid.**

" _ **This hope is treacherous. This daydream is dangerous."**_

Therese Argent has never had a normal life, and she knows she never will.

The Argent's are one of the leading supernatural hunting families in the world, where the men are the soldiers and the women are the leaders.

It took some time, but Tess has come to terms with the fact that she will one day become the matriarch of the entire Argent family and the families that follow them in their quest.

 _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent – We hunt those who hunt us_

That all changed the day she and her cousin, Allison started their sophomore year at Beacon Hills High School and she met a handsome young lacrosse star named Scott McCall.

Now, she's more concerned about the next shopping trip with her new friend Lydia and what to wear to lacrosse games than she is about finding the Alpha that's been terrorising Beacon Hills and killing seemingly innocent victims.

When her Aunt Kate comes for a visit and starts leaving breadcrumbs for Allison to find, Tess must make a decision whether or not to help lead her cousin to the truth about their family.

 _ **Scott McCall/OC**_

 _ **Season One**_

 **I do not own Teen Wolf. Any recognisable dialogue or scenes are not owned by me.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Ten years ago….**_

 _Chris Argent quietly made his way towards the front door, keeping as close to the shadows as possible and being careful not to bump any of the furniture with the black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't want to wake up any of the females asleep upstairs because he was fully aware of how vicious they could be when woken in the middle of the night. Even a veteran hunter such as himself knew enough to be frightened of the prospect of angry, tired females. Even miniatures ones._

" _Uncle Chris?" a small voice asked drowsily from the top of the staircase and he froze at the front door with his hand on the handle. The sound of soft footsteps patted down the carpeted stairs as he slowly turned around._

" _Tess. What are you doing up?" Chris asked in a soft voice with a forced smile on his lips and the tiny blonde standing in the middle of the stairs tilted her head to the side with an unamused expression._

 _Therese Argent was normally a tiny whirlwind of energy, with bright blue eyes and blonde curls flying about as she skipped from one thing to another. But, at that moment her eyelids were drooping and the side of her unblemished skin was wrinkled from where she had been lying on her pillow._

" _Where are you going?" Tess asked her uncle in a frightened voice as though she was terrified he would never come back and her dull blue eyes focused on the black duffel bag over his shoulder. "Are you going to fight the bad werewolves?"_

 _Chris completely froze as his blood run cold at his niece's words. Werewolves? How had an innocent six year old found out about their family's little secret? He had been so careful around the girls. He didn't want Tess or Allison involved in any of this before they absolutely had to._

" _Therese, where did you learn that word, sweetie?" he asked the six year old curiously with tight smile as he gently set the duffel bag on the ground at his feet. Tess pursed her lips together in a way that made him think about his sister Kate and she sighed heavily as though his question was completely ridiculous, but she was going to humour him by answering anyway._

" _I read it in one of the books in the study. Auntie Kate told me about them."_

" _Kate. Of course." He muttered under his breath to himself as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand and closed his eyes in exhaustion as he shook his head slightly._

" _So? Are you going to fight the bad werewolves?" she asked him curiously as she placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side questioningly._

 _Chris wasn't sure what to do. He could easily tell her that the books were just stories, fairytales, make-believe. Or he could tell the truth. He could get her started on the path her parents had set for her before their death. He could honour his brother and sister-in-law's last wish and teach their daughter how to protect herself from the supernatural._

" _Yeah, sweetie. I'm going to fight the bad werewolves."_

" _Okay! Have fun." Tess chirped happily with a bright smile as she bounced on her toes and Chris blinked in surprise at her sudden change in demeanour. He knew that he probably shouldn't have been. Tess had always been able to adjust to any new situation with an almost enviable ease, it was one of her many qualities that would turn her into a good hunter._

" _Go back to bed, sweetie. We'll talk in the morning, alright?" Chris told him firmly as he pointed a finger back the stairs and she nodded reluctantly with a pout on her lips as she turned on her heel. He shook his head with an amused smile as he watched her flounce up to the top of the staircase._

" _Uncle Chris?"_

" _Yeah, Tess?"_

" _If werewolves are real, are unicorns real too?" Therese asked him with such child-like innocence that it made his heart swell with warmth. Her big blue eyes stared down at him in question as she tilted her head to the side and he hoped that she didn't lose that virtue, that endearing inquisitiveness that she displayed._

" _No, sweetie. I'm sorry." Chris told him in an apologetic tone as he offered her a soft smile and she sighed in relief as her whole body seemed to slump slightly at the news._

" _Thank God. Unicorns scare me. A horse with a horn on its face? Please!" she said with a scoff as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and started walking back up the stairs to her room as Chris stared at her retreating figure with a dumbfounded expression._

* * *

 **This is the first book in my new series: Anchors & Arrows**

 **Please review and tell me what you think...**


	3. A Pen? Okay Thanks!

_**A Pen? Okay. Thanks!**_

"Are you sure you don't want to wait another day?" Chris Argent asked the two girls in the backseat of the SUV with a frown on his lips as he turned his head to look at them. It wasn't uncommon for him to be anxious whenever they moved to a new town, but something about Beacon Hills had put him on high alert since the day they moved in.

"Are you sure you want us to wait another day, Uncle Chris?" Therese asked him innocently as she leaned forward in between the two front seats with her blonde head tilted to the side. "If we're home, completely and utterly bored for another day we might revolt and murder you like in _Lord of the Flies_."

"She's right, dad. You can't keep us locked up for the rest of our lives." Allison agreed with her cousin wholeheartedly as she stuck her head in between the seats with a frown on her lips.

Chris sighed heavily as he looked in between the two girls' that he had raised and they stared back at him unflinchingly with narrowed eyes. He pressed his lips into a straight line as he turned back around to face out the windshield and unlocked the doors as he muttered to himself, "Alright, alright. Don't kill me."

"Thank you, dad." Allison said in relief as she opened the car down quickly as though he would change his mind in a second.

"Tess, wait a second, I want to talk to you alone."

"Am I in trouble for something?" Tess asked him warily as Allison gave her a confused look but slid out of the car before closing the door. Chris turned his head to look at his niece with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Should you be in trouble for something?" he asked her pointedly as her blue eyes widened by a fraction and she shook her head rapidly with her lips pressed together. He regarded her sceptically for a tense moment before he sighed again and gave her a serious look. "You remember what we talked about?"

Tess pursed her lips together in annoyance as she stared blankly at her uncle but he just matched her gaze straight on without flinching until she relented with an almost inaudible, "I remember."

"You finish high school with top grades and you can finish your hunter training at any of the colleges available. You've completed basic training and that's it for now, Therese. Stay out of it."

"But –"

"No. Therese, we agreed. You concentrate on school and being a teenager, I concentrate on the Alpha and hunting the bastard down. Once you're eighteen and graduated high school, you can do whatever you like. But until then, what I say goes. Stay out of it." Chris reminded her sternly as he raised one eyebrow at her and she stared back at him blankly before nodding reluctantly.

"Fine." she murmured quietly as she looked down at the floor and then back up at him with a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "You just remember that you wanted me to have a normal teenage high school experience when I come home drunk at two in the morning. Peer pressure, Uncle Chris."

"I believe in you, Tess. You'll say no." he retorted smoothly with a half-smile as she giggled at her own comment and she leaned forward to press a kiss to his scruffy cheek before sliding out of the SUV.

Allison offered her cousin a sympathetic smile as she climbed out of the car, thinking that the blonde had been reprimanded for something or other and tightened her hold on her backpack as she waited for Tess to catch up to her. "Everything okay?"

"Of course." Tess answered smoothly with an easy smile as she linked her arm through the brunette's and started dragging the taller girl towards the front of the school. "You know your dad. _'Don't talk back to teachers', 'don't get suspended', 'don't have fun'._ Just typical Uncle Chris stuff."

"He's not that bad." Allison defended her father, even though she was giggling at her cousin's attempt at impersonating his gruff voice.

Tess shot her a pointed look with one eyebrow cocked in disbelief, because they both had past experience with his overprotective nature. The brunette sighed heavily in defeat as she rolled her head to the side and smirked slightly at her cousin. "Okay, so he is that bad. It's only because he loves us."

"And I love him. But that doesn't mean I want him looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. Allison, high school is about more than just grades. It's about making mistakes and having fun and learning who you are as a person. How am I meant to learn from my mistakes, if Uncle Chris doesn't let me make any?"

Tess stopped in her tracks in the middle of the empty school hallway as she turned her body to look directly at her cousin with a firm expression. Allison stopped walking as well as she tightened her grip on her backpack strap and looked around nervously to make sure the blonde's ranted hadn't drawn any attention. "How am I meant to know who I am if I'm not allowed to figure it out? How am I meant to know what I want to do with my life if I don't know what's out there? Maybe I should be a tattoo artist. Maybe I should be a scuba diver. Maybe I should be a race car driver. Maybe I should be an adventure travel writer. I don't know!"

Allison paused in shock as she blinked owlishly in surprise at her cousin's outburst and she shook her head slightly as she snapped her open mouth closed. "Wow. That was overdramatic. Even for you, Tessie."

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Tess denied with a small frown as she shook her head slightly and Allison ducked her head with a small laugh as she motioned with her hand for the blonde to continue with her one-sided conversation.

The blonde pursed her lips together as she tilted her head to the side in thought and tapped her lip absently with her perfectly manicured finger. "What was I talking about?"

Allison laughed at her cousin's forgetfulness as she linked her arm through blondes and started walking down the empty hallway. She was used to her cousin forgetting little things like that and had learned to just go along with the subject change whenever it happened.

Therese smirked subtly to herself as she allowed Allison to drag her towards the office. Sometimes, she was very thankful that she had inherited her mother's blonde locks because it helped her play up the blonde stereotype. She clung to the clichés as though they were a child's safety blanket.

The _dumb blonde_ stereotype hung over her head like a banner, telling everyone around her that she wasn't capable of holding a rational chain of thought. Society had depicted blonde women has having lower IQ's and Tess welcomed the misguided conception because many people dismissed her presence when they spoke of utterly important issues, allowing her to gather enough intel to develop her own plan of attack.

The notion that blondes were physically weak and couldn't hold their own in a fight often lead to her opponent's underestimating her abilities when she was placed against them. During her hunter training, she had used her male opponent's hubris against them in order to get the upper hand. She loved the look of astonishment on their face when they realised that they'd just gotten their ass handed to them by a 5ft4, blue eyed blonde sixteen year old girl.

Therese forced a school-girl like giggle as she linked her arm through Allison's and strolled confidently in the direction of the office. She had to admit that she was slightly nervous to be starting at a new school. She always was a little nervous to be starting at a new school, but they'd moved so many times that it had become second nature to both her and Allison.

The words ' _I'm the new girl, Therese Argent'_ had passed through her lips so many times that they had nearly lost all meaning. To her they just sounded like white noise or the trumpets in the adults in the _Peanuts_ cartoons.

The girls entered the near silent office together with the same fake smiles plastered on their lips. The plump middle-aged office lady immediately looked up from her crossword puzzle at the sound of footsteps and smiled slightly at the two teenage girls in front of her.

"Good morning." The blonde teenager chirped politely, with a bright smile on her lips that instantly made you want to smile back at her. It was an involuntary reflex. "I'm Therese Argent and this is my cousin, Allison Argent. We're starting today."

"Well, welcome to Beacon Hills. I'll get your schedules ready for you. Why don't you girls wait outside in the sun for Vice Principal Saunders?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you." Tess said brightly as she sent the office lady one more smile and then propelled a stunned Allison out of the office without another word.

"It never stops amazing me how you do that." Allison breathed out in awe as they headed back towards the exit and Tess tilted her head to the side with a small frown as she looked at the brunette.

"Do what?"

"Hypnotise people into doing what you want!" Allison exclaimed with a laugh as she gestured wildly with her arm back towards the office. Tess' frown deepened as she followed her cousin's movement down the hall and let out a small chuckle as she shook her head slightly.

"I didn't even ask her for anything. How could I have 'hypnotised her into doing what I want'?" the blonde asked her mockingly as she rolled her blue eyes playfully. "I was just being polite. When you're nice to people, people are nice to you. Its karma live in action."

Allison rolled her eyes with a grin as she linked her arm through her cousin's and together they strolled out into the bright Californian morning sunlight. The two girls sunk down onto one of the benches out the front of the school, under the shade of a tree and dropped their bags at their feet carelessly.

"Urgh. I hate starting at a new school." the brunette complained quietly with a frown as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I always feel like everyone's staring at me."

"That's because they are. You're hot. Guys are leering at you, girls are glaring at you. You get used to it." Tess explained to her nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders as she leaned back on her hands so that the sunlight was beating down on her skin.

Allison spluttered out a laugh as she ducked her head in embarrassment with a blushing creeping up her cheeks. "I highly doubt that."

"That's because you're an idiot."

"Thank you." Allison muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and Tess chuckled lightly as she grinned over at the cousin, making the brunette smile back at her slightly.

Tess watched in amusement as Allison leant down to her backpack and started searching through it methodically. "What are doing?"

"Making sure I have everything I need. You should double check too." The brunette replied easily without looking up from her task and Tess sighed heavily as she sat up reluctantly. She knew that Allison wouldn't ease up until she did as she was asked and it was just less of a hassle for her to humour her cousin.

"Okay. I'm looking, and I'm looking." Tess declared as she dramatically searched through her backpack and Allison sighed in resign as she gave her cousin one of her patented exasperated looks.

"You have everything?"

"Yes."

"Lunch money?"

"Yes."

"Notebook?"

"Yes."

"Pen?"

Tess froze for a second with her hand still inside her backpack. A _pen,_ she thought to herself angrily as she felt around the inside of her bag frantically, _How could I forget a pen?_

There was no way that she was going to give Allison the pleasure of being right. The brunette would just give a smug smirk, the kind that made the blonde want to punch her in the face. _It's in her best interest,_ Therese thought to herself as she lifted her head up from her bag and gave her cousin a blank stare. "Of course I have a pen, Allison."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just…nervous, I guess. Dad says that this is our last stop before college, meaning that this is our last chance at a first impression." Allison fretted anxiously as she absently tapped her fingers against the edge of the bench.

"You need to relax a little, Allie-Bean. You need to show them the bright, carefree, gorgeous Allison Argent that you are inside. Not this nervous wreck that you're masquerading as at the moment." Tess advised her gently as she rested one of her hands over her cousins to stop the rhythmic tapping. "First impressions count, remember? If you really are that nervous, just do what I do in times of doubt."

"And what's that?"

"Channel Aunt Kate." She replied easily with a small shrug of her shoulders and Allison giggled slightly as she nodded her head. She could totally see that. Therese and their Aunt Kate shared so many personality and physical traits that they were often mistaken for sisters whenever they went out together.

"I'll try." Allison murmured modestly as she tucked a loose brunette curl behind her ear with a small smile.

"You'll do." Tess countered pointedly with a quirked eyebrow and a stern expression on her normally playful face.

It always baffled Therese how Allison couldn't see what a gorgeous girl she was. It wasn't like guys didn't flock for her attention, or that she wasn't popular at their other schools. It was just her cousin was naïve and far too innocent to the world around her to actually grasp what those details meant.

Tess was the opposite. The blonde was more than aware of the effect she had on the general populace of their previous schools. It was part of her training to be in a constant state of vigilance regarding your surroundings.

One thing that the girls had in common was that they had never done anything to encourage the attention they'd received from the opposite gender. Sure, they'd both had childhood crushes on the celebrity teen heart throbs that hung on the bedroom walls as preteens, but they'd never developed real feelings for any of the boys at school.

"Girls?" a unfamiliar male voice broke Tess out of her thoughts and she turned to head to see a middle aged man in a slightly wrinkled suit standing a few feet away. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's completely fine." Allison assured him as she grabbed her backpack and stood up from the bench with a nervous smile.

"I'm Vice Principal Tanner. You're Allison and Therese Argent?"

"That's right. Nice to meet you." she greeted him with a semi-bright smile as she held out her hand for him to shake and he smiled at her polite nature as Tess nodded in greeting with a small smile.

"Come on, girls. I'll show you to your first class." He told them warmly as he gestured with his hand for them to lead to the way towards the school and the cousins both nodded in unison as Allison walked passed by him first.

Vice Principal Tanner offered the remaining blonde a smile as she bent down to get her backpack and she quirked her lips back at him as she strolled pass to catch up to her cousin.

"I can't believe I forgot a pen on the first day." She muttered to herself angrily in disbelief as she shook her head and forced a smile onto her lips as she caught up to Allison.

"So, girls, how are you finding Beacon Hills?" Tanner asked them politely as he held the door open for them to pass through and they smiled at him gratefully as they walked by him into the school.

"It's nice. Quieter than we're used to, but that's kinda why I like it." Allison answered the question after a moment of consideration, a small smile on her lips as she remembers waking up that morning to birds chirping outside her window instead of car horns.

"We haven't lived in a small town in a while." Tess added in agreement as she linked her arm through her cousins while they followed Tanner down the empty school corridor. Every now and again she would run her fingers over the cold metal of the lockers that lined the wall and Allison would shoot her a disapproving look.

"San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" he asked them in a curious tone of voice as he stopped next to a closed classroom door and turned to face them with a smile.

Tess shook her head in answer as she shifted her bag on her shoulder and tried not to roll her eyes at her cousins nervous shuffling. "No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in our family."

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while."

"That's the plan."

"Alright, girls, this is where I leave you. Here are your schedules. Your locker numbers are at the top there." He told them as he pulled two pieces of paper from the folder in his arms, handing one to each of the girls.

Therese offered him a small smile before she turned her attention to the paper in her hand, her eyes gliding over the words and memorising them within seconds. There was a quote that her Aunt Victoria had mentioned once and it had stuck with her: _'Everyone has a photographic memory, some just don't have film.'_ Being the stubborn person that she was, Tess took that as a personal challenge and immediately began participating in exercises to expand her mind until she had achieved the ability to remember anything she read.

Allison took a nervous deep breath to steady her shaking hands as she attempted a smile and glanced at her cousin from the corner of her eye. A small part of her hated that Tess seemed so at ease, like nothing fazed her but another part of her hated that she hated that because she loved her cousin more than anything. As though she could feel the brunette's unease, Tess slipped her hand into Allison's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Vice Principal Tanner gave them a brief smile as he pushed open the classroom door and the entire room went silent as everyone turned their heads to see what the interruption in their lesson was. "Class, these are our new students, Allison and Therese Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

Therese swallowed roughly as a wave of nerves rolled over her but she held her chin up defiantly and plastered a small confident smile on her lips, not letting anyone notice the way her heartrate picked up slightly. She was so used to being the centre of attention when she started at a new school and she just prayed to whoever was listening that the teacher wouldn't ask her to introduce herself in front of the class.

Luck was on her side that day because the teacher just nodded to them in greeting and gestured for them to take any of the available seats. Tess gave Allison's hand a reassuring squeeze before heading towards the empty seat closest to the window in the second last row.

The sunshine hit the side of her face making her smile slightly at the warmth as she sat down and placed her bag on the ground by her feet. Allison took the empty seat next to her, biting the corner of her lower lip nervously and Tess rolled her eyes at her cousin as she turned to face the front with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the broad shoulders of the boy in front of her, the muscles under his shirt rippling as he turned in his seat to face her and her gaze flickered up to meet his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat at the deep brown irises that locked onto her own blues one, they were like pools melted dark chocolate and she found herself not caring whether or not she drowned. He had floppy dark brown hair that fell haphazardly over his forehead, a slightly uneven jawline that only added more character to his looks and a crooked grin on his lips that made her lips instinctive curve up at the corners.

It took her a minute to realise that his hand was outstretched but when she looked down she saw that he was holding a blue pen in her direction. A small frown pulled at her lips as she tilted her head to the side in confusion but she slowly reached out to take the pen from his grasp and offered him a grateful smile. "A pen? Okay. Thanks."

The boys grin widened dramatically before he turned back around to face the front and Tess bit down on her lower lip to suppress her own smile as she looked down at the pen in her hand.


End file.
